Fiber fluff generators commonly used in the pulp and paper industry typically employ a rotor having a rotating shaft with rotor pins extending radially therefrom. The rotor is enclosed in a cylindrical housing and is driven by a motor. Such generators have less capacity than is desirable and do not generally fluff the fiber material as thoroughly as is desirable. Current fluff generators also have interiors which are relatively difficult to access for inspection, maintenance and cleaning.